


Running From the Hills

by Void_Kitsune



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bonnie is the kid, F/M, Hybrid Stiles Stilinski, Kitsune, Marriage, Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Oc with large part names Bonnie, Post-Nogitsune, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles & Malia leave Beacon Hills, Stiles and Malia adopt a kid, Stiles becomes a hunter of sorts, They join a supernatural village, Voicemails, Were-Creatures, but mostly helps protect supernatural, happy end, it's a large community of supernaturals basiclly, lots of mentioned Ocs, oc child - Freeform, other Nogitsune, other supernatural creatures not on Teen Wolf, she's a born coyote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-06 04:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Void_Kitsune/pseuds/Void_Kitsune
Summary: It had been on his mind for a while, an idea that he’d never really put any thought into but it was sounding better and better as each day past. It had first come to mind after the Nogitsune, his mental state at an all-time low and he was slowly suffocating after everything they’d been through during a short period of time.He remembers one evening while Malia and he were half asleep and talking, he’d brought up the idea of just leaving Beacon Hills altogether. Malia had no protests, which kept bring the idea to the forefront of his mind even more until he knew that he couldn't stay in Beacon Hills any longer or he was going to self-implode. So he does, and with Malia as a companion, they leave Beacon Hills behind them to forge a future away from the godawful town that brought them nothing but pain.





	1. Leave It All Behind Us Without a Second Thought

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short but the next part will be longer. This is just an introduction.
> 
> Hope you enjoy xx
> 
> Truthfully, I don't actually ship Stiles and Malia all that much but I really liked this idea and thought Malia would fit into this the best out of all the others.

It had been on his mind for a while, an idea that he’d never really put any thought into but it was sounding better and better as each day past. It had first come to mind after the Nogitsune, his mental state at an all-time low and he was slowly suffocating after everything they’d been through during a short period of time.

But then the Kate stuff happened and the Deadpool, he had no real time to recover and heal which just made it worst but the most depressing part was everyone par Malia didn’t seem to notice his mostly lacking enthusiastic behaviour _and_ Malia hadn’t known him as long as them. He spoke less, his sleeping was only just recovering and Stiles believes it’s because having Malia there as a sort of anchor helped. He’d forget to eat unless someone would point it out and most of the time it was Malia.

God, did he love her. She _understood_ , in the simplest term. She knew he wasn’t okay, that he was suffering and her… well, _Malia-ness_ was what drew him to her. It what let him speak to her because while she knew what was happening, she wasn’t pressuring him into saying anything – preferring to be a silent comforter. Once he felt comfortable enough, he brought her more into the loop from _his_ perspective of everything, and how Scott can be a fucking idiot and had a one-track mind – and that had been Allison and now a part of him hates Stiles for his role in Allison’s death (even if he doesn’t realise it, Stiles can see the signs). He’d explained that with a bitter tone, Malia had pursed her lips and nodded.

One evening, while they were half asleep and talking, he’d brought up the idea of just ditching Beacon Hills altogether. Malia seemed to get into the conversation quite a bit and they spent the next hour just talking about that. Stiles reckons she doesn’t really like Beacon Hills, while she’d mostly given up trying to become a Coyote again, she wasn’t keen on Beacon Hills itself and what’s she’d been through.

Stiles could relate.

He also knew that if he was gonna leave, he’d ask her to join him.

Which got into this situation.

Stiles slammed the door of the house shut, rushing up the stairs to his room and paced. He’d managed to make it home, somehow. He’d just _spoken_ to Scott about Donovan. It hurt. Really hurt. He sat on the edge of his bed and lay a shaking hand to his chest, feeling his heart beat painfully against its cage.

He knew it was coming, he means really – this was Scott and his idea of ‘we don’t kill, period. Even if they deserve it or in self-fucking-defence’ and Stiles was ready for it, really ready.

It was the official nonverbal acknowledgement of ‘you’re not pack’ (if he ever was).

He knew all this, but why did it hurt this much?

His own dad was avoiding him – well even more than after the Nogitsune anyway. That thought brought forth a shudder, thankful they hadn’t discovered his extra abilities since the incident. Somethings had… linger behind afterwards, Stiles had done research into it and couldn’t really find anything but guessed that it was a secondary-effect of having a body made by the Nogitsune. He guessed he was some sort of artificial Nogitsune, he could feed on chaos, pain and strife and heal faster (well, faster in general for everything now) and now had teeth and gilver colour eyes but didn’t have the immortal life or ability to possess people etcetera.

He often fed on Malia while they lay together, she was a whirlwind of emotions from everything that had happened to her. She also _knew,_ he’d made no move to hide it either. Malia didn’t really care, she’d shrugged. Again, another reminder of why he loved the coyote.

Stiles tugged at his hair and glanced around his room. He was gonna do it. He was gonna leave, Beacon Hills had become too much of a toxic place for Stiles.

He pulled his phone from his pocket and opened his contacts. He scrolled down to his girlfriend's number.

-I’m gonna leave BH. U gonna come with?-

He chucked his phone onto his bed and started making a note of what sort of things he wanted to take. He wasn’t going to rush this, he wanted to prepare.

So he spends the next hour just making a list, he didn’t want to risk anything or over pack to the point where he might give something away.

He already knew where he wanted to head. A wolf pack that welcomes all sorts of supernatural creatures with open arms.

He’d personally met the Alpha when she’d been over this side of the country several weeks back and he’d jokingly said about running away and she’d replied about her home being open to all strays. It was warming.

His phone buzzed.

-Yea,- said the first text before the next came through, -When u want to left-

-leave* and any idea where to?-

Stiles snorts at the mistake, smiling for the first time in several hours.

-I’m getting stuff 2gether. I’m thinking of Ava? She’ll be able to help us get a footing. Maybe tomorrow, gonna have to make it look normal.-

They don’t leave tomorrow but their stuff is all packed into the back of Stiles’ cupboard so they just have to nab it and get the hell outta dodge.

The reason they don’t leave is that his father was attacked by a chimera and sent to the hospital. Despite the rough patch they were in, Stiles wouldn’t just abandon his father while in hospital, Malia acknowledged his reasoning as sound and they set another date for a few days time.

Then his dad gets worse and Stiles can feel his mental state deteriorating by the minutes. Malia cuddles up against him and it’s all she can do at the moment - all the support she can offer. It was half an hour later that Malia realised something smelt off about his dad. Something that smelt foreign.

Stiles looked at his x-ray and discovered some sort of bone fragment inside and rushed to tell Malissa.

His dad starts to mend and Stiles can relax. While his father is being checked once he’d awaken, Stiles and Malia step outside the room.

He lets out a deep breath, “Tomorrow?”

Malia links her fingers with his, “Tomorrow.”

That evening Stiles hugs his dad tightly and says goodbye. His dad doesn’t question the parting, doesn’t notice the odd tone or a little bit longer than a normal hug. He justs writes it off as his son being relieved.

It’s early morning when they leave, no one would be awake at six am to stop them. Stiles leaves a note on the table and sends a text Melissa’s way to come by and use the key under the mat to come in, he hopes she finds the note. As they drive away from his childhood home, Stiles feels guilt at leaving his dad in the state he’s in but Stiles knew he would have the support of others to help.

Malia links her fingers with Stiles’ as they passed the ‘Welcome to Beacon Hills’ sign. This was it, this was their fresh start they both craved so very much.

Stiles smiled.

At the next gas station, he withdraws as much money as he can and they both discard their phones, buying a cheap one from the gas station shop which they use to text Ava. She doesn’t hesitate to agree to let them stay with her. 

 

\----------------

 

They arrive in Montana three days after leaving Beacon Hills and they're both tired from being cramped inside a car for hours on end. Ava doesn’t hesitate to offer them a bed to rest in. The sit down with Ava when they awaken, filling her in about everything. It was agreed that they could stay and she’d help them get a footing but they’d help her around the homestead. Little things like taking care of the animals and general things.

She supplied Stiles with a new laptop, where he transfers everything onto it and gets rid of his old, just to make sure. He continues with setting up his little supernatural business he’d started. Stiles also got to learn more things about Supernatural creatures since Ava practically ran a village for them. Their were Weres, Kitsune, Faires, Banshees, Lowenmenschs, Witches, Mages, Vampires, Bird people (literally people with wings, Stiles was immediately interested in these people and how they hid their wings), Hellhounds, and a hell of a lot more.

By learning from them directly, he was able to correct more of his information and finish up his site where other supernaturals could message him via the help box and the rest is history.

Stiles was also surprised when the Kitsunes had two Nogitsune with them and the mated pair immediately knew he’d been possessed and had become an artificial Nogitsune. The pair took him under their wing to help him with control. He also discovered another Spark within the village who also wanted to help him.

It had baffled them when it was discovered he was already a Spark but it was theorized that the Nogitsune who’d possessed him knew what he was and so when he split it was both his and the Nogistune’s power that created his body. He’d become a hybrid of sorts.

While he was being taught for his abilities, Malia had found another were-coyote who’d warmed up to her and had taken to helping her.

They fit into the community perfectly.

It was when Stiles was in town eight weeks later that he stumbles upon a payphone and after debating upon it for a while, he approaches and calls his home phone. It rings and goes to voicemail, Stiles knew his dad would be at work during this time.

“Uhh, h-hey dad. It’s… it’s Stiles. I… I just wanted to call and let you know that I’m sorry but since there’s... there are no missing posters up where I am, I guess that you got my note. I know I didn’t explain much but I just. I just had to leave, I’m sorry. Really sorry but I haven’t been okay since the Nogitsune – actually truthfully, I don’t think I’ve been okay since mum died. Everything, everything was just too much and Scott was… Scott was the last straw. I don’t know if... I guess you had a feeling but I was the one to kill Donavon. It, it was in self-defence and Scott called me a murderer and that there was a choice but I… there… I didn’t have… didn’t have a _fucking_ choice and I reached my limit,” Stiles sniffled as he rubbed his eyes, “And even… even you’ve been avoiding me. Whether intentionally or not, but either way you weren’t there – no one… only, only Malia noticed that something was wrong with me and…. and it. It hurts, you know?  That no one’s paying enough attention to notice I was slowly sinking deeper and deeper into despair. Anyway, I… I’ve gotta go. I just wanted to let you know that I’m fine and Malia and I found somewhere amazing. I’m already so much better, I’ve met so many new people and… and it’s just… I can’t express how happy I am except that I haven’t felt this way in a long time… and I mean a long time. Bye, dad.”

Stiles hung up, he let out a deep breath and bit his lip to stop a sob from escaping. Someone wrapped their arms around his waist, pressing their body against his back. Malia kissed his shoulder and he turned, wrapping his own arms around her and cried, truly cried and it felt amazing.


	2. Home Is Where The Heart Is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After completing this, I may make a part two from Noah'S pov and his reactions to each voicemail.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy xx

**Half a year later**

 

Stiles tugged his red hood lower over his face that was covered by a black fox mask and swung his black metal bat onto his shoulder as he whistled a tune under his breath; listening for the pattering of feet and the scratching of claws against the ground.

A figure on the roof caught his attention but he paid it no mind, he didn’t want to give him the idea that Stiles was onto him. The plan was for Stiles to catch the Wendigo’s attention and get him to attack him.

It worked and within minutes after Stiles turned down a secluded alleyway, he jumped down behind Stiles. A hungry and feral growl made Stiles pause, his whistling stopped.

He licked his lips as he could taste the chaos and discord that flooded from the feral wendigo. If there was any possibility of saving him, it was gone now. Stiles had gotten good at finding out how feral a supernatural creature was by the emotions and chemosignals they gave off.

Stiles slowly turned halfway to glance at the Wendigo. He hadn’t shifted very much and his glowing milky white eyes stared at him with an insatiable hunger. Stiles tilted his head and smirked behind his mask.

The Wendigo, Jason Carlies, roared and charged. Stiles turned towards him fully and dropped his bat, whipping out his two handguns and shot at Jason. He took a step back as Jason jolted from the impacts but continued to try and charge at Stiles.

Eventually, the several bullets covered in mistletoe was too much and he began to puke up the familiar black goo. Stiles scrunches his nose up at the smell. Jason collapsed to the ground and he began to seize, eyes rolling into the back of his head. Stiles exhales softly as he placed his guns back into their holders.

He wasn’t dead yet and Stiles knelt, lowering his hands down so his palms hovered above the concrete. He tapped into his spark and commanded the wolfsbane that was sat on his skin like a tattoo to move and a circle around the dying wendigo but made sure to leave a small gap.

There was a screech nearby and Stiles smiled, he stood and backed away into the shadows of the alleyway. He watched as the second wendigo came running on all fours. She was far more along into feral then Jason was. She bore horns and generally had more of a true wendigo appearance.

Selene approached Jason and was oblivious of the wolfsbane, so she crossed the almost complete circle. Once inside Stiles made a gesture with his fingers and the wolfsbane moved and finished the circle. Selene screeched again once she realised she was trapped and threw herself at the invisible barrier but was just thrown backwards.

Stiles stepped out of the darkness and Selene focused on him, her sharp teeth covered in blood and Stiles pursed his lips. He was going to have to go find the body she’d just been snacking on, he grimaces.

A growl echoed and the familiar paws of Malia’s coyote form came into sight, a canister of gasoline in her jaw. She glanced at him and sat back on her hind legs, placing the canister on the ground.

Stiles pulled out his right gun and didn’t hesitate to put a bullet into Selene’s forehead, she jolted and slumped to the ground. Her body slowly reverted to human.

Malia’s ear twitched and she glanced down one of the alleyways as Stiles recalled the wolfsbane and worked on moving Selene’s body on top of Jason’s.

Malia barked.

“What?” He twisted his head towards the grey were. She continued to look down the alley and tilted her head.

Stiles exhaled and focused his hearing. He heard it too, shuffling and… crying?

“Crying?” He questions. Malia stands and trots towards it.

Stiles shook his head and grabbed the canister and unscrewed it, pouring the lighter fluid onto the bodies. He then pulled out a box of matches from his pocket, he lit one and flicked it on top of the pair of the Wendigo. They burst into flames.

Once sure they were truly burning, Stiles jogged after Malia and found her pacing in front of a large rubbish bin looking distressed. He didn’t need his enhanced hearing to hear the faint sounds of crying. Stiles swore under his breath and opened the bin. He gagged at the smell but focused on finding the source of the crying.

He shoved aside a black rubbish bag and paused, staring down at the baby. It couldn’t be older than a month. His fox perked up as he noticed the distinct scent. It was a were. A coyote!

He reached in and gently picked the babe up. He lowered himself back to the ground as the little one gurgled and cried. He knelt beside Malia and allow the grown coyote to sniff her. She chuffed and glanced up at Stiles with wide eyes of awe.

Stiles gently unravel the blanket to see the gender. A girl. He wrapped her back up and stood, “Let’s get back to the car and get some food for her. I’m not sure how long she’s been here but she’s in need of food.”

When they arrived back at his Jeep, Stiles took the chance to truly examine the little one. She looked Native American. A lovely distinguishable tan and brown orbs that blinked up at him sleepily. He ran his finger along her cheek.

Malia, in human form, appeared beside him a few moments later fully clothed. Stiles handed her to Malia and they climbed into his now black Jeep.

They drive to the nearest supermarket and bought baby formula, along with some bottles, clothes and nappies. Once they're bought, the duo - now trio, head back to their motel room. Malia works on washing the little girl and putting her in clean clothes while Stiles creates the milk.

Once she starts drinking, the couple both sigh in relief.

Stiles watches as Malia feeds the babe and he tilts his head, watching and sensing the awe, happy and loving emotions that flood her scent.

It took Stiles a few minutes to finally speak up, “Do you want to keep her?”

Malia looks up, “W-What?”

Stiles licks his lips, “I mean, she’s a were. She’s gotta go to someone that knows, right? She’s also a coyote, Malia. Your kind are rare. Plus, you look like a natural mother.”

Malia’s cheeks flush a light pink, but she actively ponders on it as she glances down at the little girl.

“Okay,” she breathes, “Let’s do it. Let’s keep her.”

 

\------

 

Once they’d gotten back to Montana, they went to a hospital to get the little one checked out. There was an investigation by the police and they were able to find out she had been born to a woman named Emma, she was human but the father (who they guessed was the coyote) they weren’t able to find. She was charged with five years in prison for child abandonment.

Ava manages to pull some strings and within the month they arrive back home, they’ve officially adopted her. They’d chosen the name Bonnie and it was agreed she’d take Stiles’ last name.

The first few months is a little stressful for the duo but it was expected. They had help from the entire community, and it was amazing to have the helping hand. Little Bonnie had taken to the pair extremely well and loved to be held by the couple. Stiles definitely adored watching the two people he loved the most in the world as they cuddled.

One afternoon as the family of three went into town for some shopping, Stiles’ eyes caught the payphone he used to call his dad last time. He exhales and Malia lays a hand on his arm.

“Call him,” she said, smiling up at him.

Stiles swallowed, pecking Malia’s cheek and brushing a finger against Bonnie’s before wandering up to the payphone. He inserted the coins and dialled his home phone.

It rang before once more going to voicemail.

“Hey dad,” he didn’t even stutter this time. Score.

“I know it’s been half a year since my last phone call and honestly? I didn’t expect to call again but something happened recently,” he laughed happily, leaning against the side of the booth, “And I wanted to let you know. So, Malia and I were out of state, from where we live now and stumbled across a baby that had been abandoned in a _fucking_ dumpster and the little girl was a coyote! Neither of us could believe it. Malia seemed to instantly slip into mother mode and it was actually a-amazing to... to- to watch and w-we…uh, we decided that we wanted to adopt her. A friend of ours has some connections and pulled some strings to allow us to actually _fucking_ adopt her, oh... We uh, we named her Bonnie. Bonnie Stilinski. Malia wanted her to take our name for some reason but honestly? I don’t care because either way Bonnie... Bonnie really belongs to us now and it's... her actual mother went to prison for abandoning her and she’s Native American and she has the most beautiful caramel brown eyes and dark chocolate brown hair.

“A-anyway, you… I should probably stop ranting now. It’s gonna run out soon too, uh... Bye dad,” Stiles hung up and exhaled deeply; he nodded, feeling better now that he had that off his chest.

 

\------

 

It was nearly a full year and four months since they’d left Beacon Hills that they finally discovered who Malia’s mother was and it was only because she’d come hunting her daughter to kill her to regain the power that she’d lost when she’d given birth to Malia. However, that worked anyway.

Stiles and Malia left Bonnie in the care of Ava as the couple ran, in an attempt to draw her away from their new family and most certainly Bonnie.

It worked and they confronted her in several fights over the course of a month before eventually managing to kill the woman. Stiles remembers watching the woman snarl and spit venomous things at Malia all the while impaled upon her daughter’s claws and his own digging into her neck.

They arrived home to an excited Bonnie who squealed ‘mama’ and ‘papa’, which excited the parents in return and that night she slept between her parents.

 

\------

 

The next few months go by quickly, while they work with helping Bonnie learn to walk, Stiles often took the odd contracts by people in the Supernatural community who needed the help. The jobs paid well and sometimes Stiles even reduced the amount because they were doing so well money wise.

During these months, they celebrate Bonnie’s first birthday.

 

\------

 

They’re both twenty when Stiles begins to think about asking Malia to marry him. There were practically married in everything but paper and he wants to fix that. He loves her so much that he could hardly think about going a day without seeing or talking to her in some way.

On their anniversary, he finally has enough courage and asks her. It was in no way romantic or graceful and Stiles smiles as Malia laughs her head off at his clumsy nature. But she says yes and neither really want a big white wedding but while they planned, Stiles mentions that he wants to invite his dad.

Malia nudges his shoulder and smiles, “I think it’ll be a good idea. You can catch up. We’ve both matured a lot since we left, I think rekindling your relationship will be good.”

So once the invitations are being sent out, Stiles returns to the payphone once more and this time calls at a time that he knows his dad would be at home.

It rings three times before his dad picks up, “Hello, this is the Stilinski residence.”

“Hey, dad.”

It’s silent for a few moments as Stiles can hear his dad’s breath hitch.

“S-Stiles?” Noah’s voice cracks as he speaks his son’s name and Stiles feels his lips quiver at hearing his name from his father.

“Yeah, it’s me, dad,” Stiles gave a short laugh, “Uhh, I’ve been too much of a coward to call you any other time then when you’re out but Malia convinced me that I should speak to you directly for this one.”

“What is it you need to ask? Y-you’re not ill, are you? Oh god, please tell m-,” Noah asked panicked.

“NO! No,” Stiles quickly interjected, “I’m at full health and nothing is wrong. It… it’s good news actually. Uhh, I’m… Malia and I…. we’re getting married and I... I wanted to invite you. I just… I just. I haven’t seen you it two years and I… I wanna and I want you to meet Bonnie. Oh god, you’ll love her. She's a hyperactive little thing - I blame that on her coyote heritage, though.”

Stiles laughs, voice quivering with unsurety and fear because he hadn’t spoken directly to his father in two years or had he seen him in person. He feared the response, he wouldn't be surprised if his dad said to never call him again now that he was directly speaking to him but it would kill him inside.

"Of course," Noah breathes, Stiles covers his mouth, " _Fuck_ , Stiles. I'd love too. From your message, I know you've grown into such a wonderful person and Bonnie! She sounds like the most precious little thing, so yes. oh yes, I want to come, son."

Stiles can't hide his sob, "I'm sorry, dad. O-oh god, shit. Oh man. I couldn't stay in Beacon Hills anymore and I'm not... I'm not really sorry because of that, I've become this... this person that I could have only dreamed off and I'm sorry for not being sorry."

"It's okay," Noah chuckles, Stiles can hear the sad smile on his face, "I'm sorry for not speaking to you when I notice you weren't... when you needed the help. I just... I'm such a bad parent, Stiles. I can't blame you for leaving. Thank you for this chance to fix it."

 Stiles chuckles.

 

\------

 

Melissa comes as his dad's plus one and Stiles greets her the same way he'd done with his dad. He hugged her for five minutes straight as she refused to let him go. She squeals as they’re both introduced to Bonnie.

For the first few moments, she’s shy before instantly warming up and wouldn’t shut up. His dad places a hand on his shoulder, gripping it tightly.

“You’ve raised an amazing little girl, Stiles,” his dad said and Stiles sniffles, hugging his dad to hide his tears.

 Two days later, Bonnie is their flower girl and Stiles watches as the most beautiful woman in his life walks down the aisle with his dad as her guide.

 Oh, god, he loved this woman. A woman that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, in sickness and in health until the day he’d die.


	3. Voicemails

Melissa had come into his room that morning looking scared and worried. It had immediately set alarms bells off inside his head. He hadn't seen her look like this in years.

"What's the matter, Melissa?"

She swallows and instead of answering, she held out a piece of paper which said 'Melissa deliver to my dad, please - Stiles'. Noah's eyes lingered on the piece of folded paper for longer than he'd like to admit, too worried about what he'd read inside. After several minutes, he finally worked up the courage to open it.

Opening it Noah was met with a rough and messy latter adressed to him.

 

Dad,

~~I'm lea~~

Malia and I are leaving. ~~By leaving I mean Beacon Hills~~.  Permanently. Neither of us has any intention of returning, ~~it's become too much of a toxic place for me.~~  I feel like I'm **_drowning_** every time I leave my bed. Malia is the only _**positive**_ thing in my life and we both decided it would be better to leave. I want to say that Beacon Hills has something for me but truthfully?  _There was nothing holding me here_. You're too busy with work to notice the fact I was severely depressed and _only Malia had noticed_. Not even _**fucking**_ Scott - you would think ten years of friendship, you would know when your best friend wasn't okay. I guess it's former now. I was the one to kill Donovan but I know you already had suspicions. It was purely self-defence and Scott called me a murderer. ~~I didn't bash his skull in like Scott thinks, he didn't even give me a chance to tell my side of the story. He just fucking believed Theo.~~ I just couldn't stay, perhaps if everything with the Dread Doctors or Theo hadn't happened I wouldn't have left but honestly, I haven't been okay since ~~Void~~ the nogistune. ~~I need to breathe and Beacon Hills will never offer me that chance.~~ I need to find myself. I can't do that in Beacon Hills with toxic relations and Theo and Scott being a _**fucking**_ bastard with black and white moral ~~that doesn't match mine, never have matched mine.~~  

Please don't worry. Malia and I have planned this for a while and know where we're going, we have someone that's going to help us get a footing.

Lots of Love,

Stiles

 **P.S:** I'm sorry Melissa that you were the one that I made find the note, you're the only one I trust to go straight to my dad with this. Thank you and I want you to know that I don't hate you and never could. You've been a second mum to me, ~~even when I've been a little shit for you to deal with~~. I want you to know I love you and thank you for everything you've ever done for me.

Noah sobbed.

 

\-----

 

Scott had come to Noah to find Stiles nearly four days later and the Sheriff didn't bother to hide the truth. He also had to resist yelling at the boy for what he'd put this son through and for calling him a murderer. Noah can admit he's been a bad parent but Scott had the audacity to say Stiles was a murderer and even asked if Scott had asked for Stiles side of the story. Scott's silence answered the question.

"Get out."

Scott's eyes bulged, "W-What?'

"Get out of here, Scott. I can't stand to see you're face - you should be ashamed of you're self."

Scott had the guts to look hurt but he didn't say anything.

And if Melissa just happened to came in later and raised a brow about Scott coming to her about him, he'd laughed despite the situation.

 

\-----

 

He arrived home nine weeks after Stiles left to a voicemail left on the home phone. The number was unfamiliar and he frowned, pressing play. His breathing stopped as his son's voice filled the room.

“Uhh, h-hey dad. It’s… it’s Stiles. I… I just wanted to call and let you know that I’m sorry but since there’s... there are no missing posters up where I am, I guess that you got my note. I know I didn’t explain much but I just. I just had to leave, I’m sorry. Really sorry but I haven’t been okay since the Nogitsune – actually truthfully, I don’t think I’ve been okay since mum died. Everything, everything was just too much and Scott was… Scott was the last straw. I don’t know if... I guess you had a feeling but I was the one to kill Donavon. It, it was in self-defence and Scott called me a murderer and that there was a choice but I… there… I didn’t have… didn’t have a  _fucking_  choice and I reached my limit,” Stiles sniffled came through, Noah's own tears ran down his cheeks, “And even… even you’ve been avoiding me. Whether intentionally or not, but either way you weren’t there – no one… only, only Malia noticed that something was wrong with me and…. and it. It hurts, you know?  That no one’s paying enough attention to notice I was slowly sinking deeper and deeper into despair. Anyway, I… I’ve gotta go. I just wanted to let you know that I’m fine and Malia and I found somewhere amazing. I’m already so much better, I’ve met so many new people and… and it’s just… I can’t express how happy I am except that I haven’t felt this way in a long time… and I mean a long time. Bye, dad.”

Noah's happy. Happy that despite losing his son, said son was getting better - slowly but he was and where ever it was he was staying, he was safe. Noah couldn't ask for anything else.

And if he saved the voicemail, well... no one would know.

 

\-----

 

There had never been any more voicemails since the first one but Noah knows, deep down his son and Malia were safe, where ever it was they were. 

He was over the moon when he arrived home and saw another voicemail from the same number as the first.

“I know it’s been half a year since my last phone call and honestly? I didn’t expect to call again but something happened recently,” his son laughed happily and Noah smiles, excited, “And I wanted to let you know. So, Malia and I were out of state, from where we live now and stumbled across a baby that had been abandoned in a  _fucking_  dumpster and the little girl was a coyote! Neither of us could believe it. Malia seemed to instantly slip into mother mode and it was actually a-amazing to... to- to watch and w-we…uh, we decided that we wanted to adopt her. A friend of ours has some connections and pulled some strings to allow us to actually  _fucking_  adopt her, oh... We uh, we named her Bonnie. Bonnie Stilinski. Malia wanted her to take our name for some reason but honestly? I don’t care because either way Bonnie... Bonnie really belongs to us now and it's... her actual mother went to prison for abandoning her and she’s Native American and she has the most beautiful caramel brown eyes and dark chocolate brown hair.

“A-anyway, you… I should probably stop ranting now. It’s gonna run out soon too, uh... Bye dad,” the voicemail ended and Noah sat in his chair for what seemed like forever as he processed what he'd heard.

A child?

A child coyote?

Noah laughed, of cause Stiles would find a baby coyote and adopt her. God, he didn't expect anything else from his son. Stiles would never change.

 

\-----

 

Noah was at home this time, he hadn't bothered to look at the number before picking up, “Hello, this is the Stilinski residence.”

“Hey, dad.”

Noah's breathing hitched. It was Stiles. It was his son.

“S-Stiles?” Noah’s voice cracks as he speaks his son’s name.

“Yeah, it’s me, dad,” Stiles gave a shaky laugh, “Uhh, I’ve been too much of a coward to call you any other time then when you’re out but Malia convinced me that I should speak to you directly for this one.”

Immediately, he thinks the worst. Oh god...

“What is it you need to ask? Y-you’re not ill, are you? Oh god, please tell m-,” Noah asked panicked.

“NO! No,” Stiles quickly interjected and Noah clamps his jaw shut in relief, “I’m at full health and nothing is wrong. It… it’s good news actually. Uhh, I’m… Malia and I…. we’re getting married and I... I wanted to invite you. I just… I just. I haven’t seen you it two years and I… I wanna and I want you to meet Bonnie. Oh god, you’ll love her. She's a hyperactive little thing - I blame that on her coyote heritage, though.”

Noah smiled and listens to his son laugh, he hadn't heard that sort of laugh in years. A laugh full of joy and hope and wonder. But most importantly, his son was getting married. _Married to Malia_

"Of course," Noah breathes and he can hear his son cover his mouth, " _Fuck_ , Stiles. I'd love too. From your messages, I know you've grown into such a wonderful person and Bonnie! She sounds like the most precious little thing, so yes. Oh yes, I want to come, son."

Stiles can't hide his sob, "I'm sorry, dad. O-oh god, shit. Oh man. I couldn't stay in Beacon Hills anymore and I'm not... I'm not really sorry because of that, I've become this... this person that I could have only dreamed off and I'm sorry for not being sorry."

"It's okay," Noah hardly holds back his tears as he chuckles, "I'm sorry for not speaking to you when I notice you weren't... when you needed the help. I just... I'm such a bad parent, Stiles. I can't blame you for leaving. Thank you for this chance to fix it."

 Stiles chuckles and the rest is history.

He'd finally get to have his son (and his family) become a part of his life again and he couldn't ask for any more.

He could easily die happy.


End file.
